ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Transyl
Lord Transyl is a Vladat native to the Anur System. He made his first appearance in The Vampire Strikes Back. Appearance Lord Transyl is a vampire-like alien with bluish-white skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wears red and black armor with a long red robe covering his legs. Lord Transyl wears silvery-purple, fingerless gloves and has white sharp claws, a golden ring on his right hand, and a red-and-black mask with spikes on it. Lord Transyl's head is rather large, and he has purple eyes. His Corrupturas are small, red, diamond-shaped objects with purple eyes, small horns, and black, bat-like wings. Personality Lord Transyl is similar to Zs'Skayr. He wants to rule the universe and has a lust for power and energy. Lord Transyl is arrogant, cruel, and bloodthirsty. He considers other beings (especially Ectonurites) to be inferior. History In The Vampire Strikes Back, Lord Transyl was brought back to life by Zs'Skayr, who needed his help to rule the universe. Dr. Viktor stated that the Vladats used his people as their slaves and ultimately as food. He showed objection to bringing them back to life, calling it madness. Eventually, Lord Transyl was resurrected and agreed to help Zs'Skayr. He used his Corrupturas to control the citizens of Anur Transyl, as well as Rook, Rad Dudesman, and Scout. Meanwhile, Ben scanned Lord Transyl's DNA and used his new alien, the Vladat Whampire, to control Dr. Viktor, Kuphulu, and Crüjo with his Corrupturas. Whampire, Hobble, Viktor, Kuphulu, and Crüjo then escape. Later, at Zs'Skayr's castle, Zs'Skayr reveals that his true plan is to use the DNA of Lord Transyl as a template to revive the Vladats so that he could rule the universe. Suddenly, the Lovely Duck crashes through one of the walls. Whampire, Viktor, Crüjo, Hobble, and Kuphulu battle Lord Transyl, Zs'Skayr, Rook, Scout, and Rad. Whampire is captured by Lord Transyl, who tries to hypnotize him, but to no avail. The Omnitrix then times out and Viktor, Crüjo, and Kuphulu are freed from Whampire's Corrupturas as a result. Ben calls Hobble for help, but he is nowhere to be seen. Zs'Skayr orders Viktor to hold Ben still so that Lord Transyl can shoot a Corruptura at him, but Viktor betrays Zs'Skayr due to his hatred of the Vladats. Hobble starts firing beams from the Lovely Duck and destroys the machine which Zs'Skayr was going to use to revive the Vladats. Lord Transyl captures Ben, but he transforms into Atomix and creates "Fusion Cuisine," a light ball which kills Zs'Skayr and injures Lord Transyl, leading to everyone being freed from his Corrupturas. Atomix leaves the light ball in the castle so that, if Zs'Skayr returns, he won't be able to get in. Viktor then imprisons Lord Transyl in a coffin-like containment unit in space, right in front of the Anur System's sun. Powers and Abilities Lord Transyl can control other beings by either spitting Corrupturas at them or through hypnotizing them by making them look into his eyes, although he cannot control other members of his species. Lord Transyl has the ability to fly. Lord Transyl can drain and consume other living beings' energy. Lord Transyl has enhanced agility and speed. He also has enhanced strength, seen when he was resurrected by Zs'Skayr and then quickly grabs Kuphulu and Viktor, flying them up to the ceiling with a desire to feed on them.The Vampire Strikes Back Weaknesses Lord Transyl is vulnerable to light. It can severely damage his skin; prolonged exposure will greatly weaken him, as well as cause his Corrupturas to disintegrate. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' (first appearance) Etymology The name "Transyl" is a play on Transylvania, long alleged to be the home of vampires and werewolves. Trivia *Lord Transyl, along with Whampire, is the only Vladat to be alive. *Lord Transyl is the fifth Anur System alien to be scanned by an Omnitrix. *Lord Transyl is similar in design to Transformers Animated's Mindwipe. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Male Villains Category:Revived Characters Category:Political Leaders Category:Genetic Donors Category:Males Category:Introduced in Omniverse Category:One-Time Characters